


so I ran to the Devil (he was waiting)

by Dardarot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempted Murder, Cunnilingus, Everything is poetic, F/M, Force Bond, I don't know, I just wanted to expand on that one drabble I wrote before we even knew Rey was going to fight Luke, I'm Sorry, Loss of Virginity, Murder, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, not exactly literal, shiiit, vaginal bleeding, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dardarot/pseuds/Dardarot
Summary: “You’re a monster. Like me."“Yes, I am.”





	so I ran to the Devil (he was waiting)

_Let the past die._

She doesn’t believe she had it in her. Not when it awakened and certainly not now.

 _Kill it_.

She can’t believe she had it in her. “Did you try to murder him?”

“Leave this island. Now.”

Not when it’s a son at the other end of a father’s sword.

“Did you do it?”

“You turned yourself to the Dark Side for a pair of pretty eyes.”

And not even when she turned on the blue light just so she she can turn off the ones in his eyes.

_If you have to._

Rey can’t believe she had it in her, but Luke Skywalker does. Even as he plummets into the ocean of her dreams as heavy and quiet as the pebbles she tossed off this very cliff, he believes she had it in her.

_It’s the only way to become who you were meant to be._

  
*  


She doesn’t know when he had seen a sun last. But she can guess by the white in his face that it’s been a while. The closest thing his frown has come to a star since they’ve met was Anakin Skywalker’s lightsaber kyber crystal.

“I can’t be certain, but I think I used to have a tan.”

“You? A _tan_?”

Rey doesn’t know when anyone had last seen Kylo Ren smile. But she can guess by the hurried way he wipes it off his lips as soon as the pilot turns his head from the viewpoint that it’s been a while.

“We’re entering Chandrila’s atmosphere, my Lord.”

“Well,” the transparency of his cheeks allowed her to see how quickly the blood was gathering there. “It was more like a burn. It was nothing like yours.”

“You used to go outside?” Her and sun-scorched cheeks hid the red rather well. Or so she prayed.

“I used to get into fights on these very hills. That’s how I got my first scar. But nobody could say they had my hill.”

She wasn’t sure when anyone had last been able to say that they did.

 

                                                                                                                              _*_

 

“I killed-”

“Say it,” he echoed in the emptiness of  Luke Skywalker’s hut. “Say it.”

“I killed him,” she choked on the crying she’d been up to since she had landed the island of her dreams. Of her nightmares.

“And I felt it. The moment you did, I felt it.”

“He tried to murder you.”

“He did,” he got closer, his voice more of a whisper. Just like it had been when he hushed her in her own hut. The hut he had been in.

Kylo Ren had been in her hut and lightyears away all at once. Ben Solo and the Monster that got to him had been in her hut all at once.

“You’re welcome.”

“What?”

“I killed the last Jedi,” she took another look at her hands –once so steady, now so unsure. “I killed him. I killed him like you wanted me to,” she took another look at Ben Solo, or Kylo Ren, or whoever she was daydreaming or having nightmares about. “You can go now. He can’t get any deader.”

“Go?”

“Yes, go. Leave. Leave me,” her hands were still trembling with the weight of her tears. “There’s nothing left for you here. Your uncle is gone. Both of your uncles are gone. Chewbacca, he –”

“He left you. He left you, just like Luke Skywalker did. Just like your parents did.”

“They did not –”

“They were nobody.”

When she had the last of the rain out of her hair and eyes, she floated to the top met him there.

“They were filthy junk traders. Sold you off for drinking money. They're dead in a pauper's grave in the Jakku desert.”

Back in the cave, in the dark place, she had tried to swim to the surface. She can’t. She can’t do that.  Not again.

“You come from nothing. You're nothing.”

She can’t face her own refection again. Not again.

“But not to me.”

But maybe she can face him. Maybe she can see herself in the reflections of his eyes.

“Join me.”

 

  
*  


 

They lost track of how many day cycles have come and pass since he carried her out of a war council and into the love suite. There were no tallies to count, only a fading number of scratches on his back.

“Whose is this?”

She had already given him a squeal for the red, flushed form on her ass cheek in the shape of his slap. She wasn’t going to give him everything.

“Whose. Is. _This_.”

He had her in the palm of his hand. He held her close to the edge, he showed her what was waiting to her at the bottom time and time again.

It wasn’t always his fingers – his long, lacherous fingers. Just last night, or day, or whatever time and space he had taken her, he used his lips –his full, famished lips on her. On her _cunt_. She hadn’t been aware of  her other pair of lips until he kissed them raw. And wet.

Oh, but she was wet. So wet she feared she might slip out of his grasp. But he held her tight, held her close. Close to the edge.

He had already taken her in his hard, heavy hand. She was going to give him everything.

“Yours.”

“Mine?”

“Yours,” she scratched another tally into the wide expanse that was his shoulders. “It’s all yours.”

Rey had already given him everything.

“Mine.”

 

  
*  


 

Rey still had the homing beacon secured around her wrist. Right under the cuff Poe Dameron had locked around it.

“Where is Finn? Is he–”

“Awake?” The captain didn’t have a glace to spare. “He is. He’s on Crait tending to Tico.”

“Tico?”

“Rose Tico. His _real_ friend.”

The blasted brass was digging into her skin, the weight of it bigger than that of the handcuffs. Finn had real friends. Finn didn’t need her.

“Sir, enemy ships are approaching.”

“Kriff,” he lost whatever composure he had constructed for himself while capturing her. “You think we can make the jump to light speed before they reach us?”

But the cavalry was already here, all in mourning black. There was no light left to jump into.

“ _Kriff!_ ”

“They’re trying to make contact, sir. The Supreme Leader has a communique. For you, Captain.”

“The Supreme Leader? _Snoke?_ ”

“Kylo Ren.”

“I’ll patch him through.”

“ _I’m here to take what is rightfully mine_.”

 

  
*  


 

The desert had deprived her of all that is soft and smooth. She never craved it. At least, she convinced herself that she didn’t.

“Harder.”

But everything was soft on Chandrila. The floors, the chair and the softest of them all was the bed. But Rey never expected Kylo Ren to smoothen out his edges for her.

“Harder!”

He kissed her like a worshipper would a fetish, like dew did to petals in the morning. He kissed her into the soft pillows, into the smooth sheets. He kissed her all over until she was as soft as everything else.

“Fuck me _harder!_ ”

She’s not soft. She’s not a goddess’ idol or a field’s flower. She’s a woman. And he’s a man. And he wants him all hard and ever bruising. She want him and all of his edges.

Only his could ever hope to slot into her own. Only he could ever hope to fit inside her.

“You’re bleeding,” he pushes past a pain that is all hers. “You’re bleeding all over my cock.”

She couldn’t even have that. She couldn’t even have her own blood. The Force had decided they have to share everything from now on.

“I’m not going to –OH,” she feels herself folding his half as he throws her leg over his shoulder. “I’m not going to die. I didn’t die in the vaccum of space and I won’t die he–AH!”

The Supreme Leader had every medic from every margin of the Galaxy oogle her after his command shuttle had turned Poe Dameron and his resistance crew into stardust. He had to make sure she was safe and secure. And soft.

“I won’t lose you,” he lays her other leg on his other shoulder. “I can’t lose you.”

“You’re a snake,” her nails clawed at his chest, her teeth bared. She provoked the predator. “You’re an animal. _Oh, kriff,_ ” she coughed around his choking hold. “Monster!”

“You’re a monster, too,” he carved himself a place for his cock deep inside of her cunt. “Just. Like. Me.” But he didn’t stop. He kept on drilling.

“Yes! YES, I AM!”


End file.
